The Missing Lynx
by niko56
Summary: Raph stumbles upon a mysterious new ninja named Lynx and her small band of vigilante ninjas who seem to have a common vendetta with the Foot Clan and Kraang. Raph becomes smitten with her, but will he bite off more than he can chew? And does this new girl like Raph the same way? Only one things for sure, sparks will fly! Contains Aprello, Capril, Lerai, RaphxOC, and MikeyxOC R&R!
1. New NEW Girl in Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, Viacom does at present times.**

**A/N: I really-REALLY wanted a story where Raph finally gets the girl or has his own femme fatale as Donnie and Leo have. So that's where I've hatched this devilish little number. It takes place some time between _Wormquake _and_ The Wrath of Tiger Claw._** **I hope you enjoy. This is NOT at all part of the continuity of my other TMNT stories. **

**Synopsis: Raph stumbles upon a mysterious new ninja named Lynx and her small band of vigilante ninjas who seem to have a common vendetta with the Foot Clan and Kraang. Raph becomes smitten with her, but will he bite off more than he can chew? **

**So, I hope you enjoy, REVIEW and watch the romantic sparks fly. Contains Aprello, Lerai, Capril, RaphxOC, MikeyxOC**

_**The Missing Lynx**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>New NEW Girl in Town"<strong>

Twas a typical night in the Big Apple...or at least that's what it looked like ostensibly. It began on a seemingly routine Monday night near Greenwich Village, Raphael and Casey Jones stood on top of one of the larger buildings in the immediate area searching through Raph's spyglass for anything suspicious.

Of course in a city like New York one has to be very specific about the suspicions they search for. I speak of course for the Kraang or the Foot Clan. It had been some time since our heroes eliminated the pesky aliens and taken the Foot down a few pegs since the elimination of the Kraang's _Manhattan Project, _so they figured they were past due.

He was consummating his blossoming friendship with the team's newest confidant: Casey Jones, considering the two had an enumerating amount of similar interests. While Raph looked for any potential trouble, Casey rested atop a vent duct and the two would regale in their interests and such.

"How do you think the Rangers are gonna do this year, Jones?" Raph asked.

"Who cares?" Casey scoffed. "I don't like the Rangers."

Raph put down the spyglass to look at his friend with a confused expression. "You mean to tell me you're a massive hockey fan, not to mention a player, living in New York City, and you don't like the Rangers?"

"Well yeah, cause the Islanders are my team!" the puck-head explained. "But to twist your question, I should say they will most likely suck. Los Angeles, Boston, and Chicago have been the teams to beat in the last few years."

"Could be worse, it could be the Devils." Raph noted.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Casey demanded. "That's like sacrilege, or something." Casey noted. "I mean, if if you're talking like that, I'd rather the Rangers be good, or even Toronto for that matter." he continued.

Raph playfully shook his head and offered a smirk as he went back to his searching. It seemed like it would be another fruitless night given the track record they were having, until something at a defunct hotel rooftop below caught his eye. An oblivious Casey continued his conversation.

"Now I mean, don't get me wrong, Lundquist is a damn good player, tons of potential and one of the top scorers in the entire NHL, including in Canada, but still I don't think-"

"Can it till break time Casey, we got a bite." Raph interrupted.

An eager Casey sat up. "Really? Where?" he asked throwing his mask on.

"Come here." Raph motioned. Casey hopped over to the rooftop ledge, and took the spyglass Raph offered him.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"El Rancho Hotel, twelve o'clock low." Raph explained.

"Got it."

Like the puck-head that Casey was he pulled a total Mikey move. Confused as per Raph's orders, he looked to his direct left at a low angle. His low patience already wearing thin, Raph did a long and drawn out face-palm with rolling eyes, and moved Casey's head to his front.

"That's nine o'clock low, dingus! Twelve o'clock is directly to your front!"

"Oh, oops."

"Ugh, I should've brought Mikey...wait, what am I saying?" Raph retorted.

"Alright, so which hotel?"

"The El Rancho, the one with the really old neon sign? It's right next to that cluster-f*ck of projects there." Raph pointed.

"Um..." Casey said searching "Wait, hold on...uh—y-y-yeah-yeah, there! I see it!"

"Good, what do you see?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"Action, that's what. We got the Foot to my left, Kraang to my right...it...it almost looks like they're gonna do some kind of deal, or something?" Casey asked, looking over at Raph.

"Exactly. We got old-loveable Karai leading the charge for the Foot, and some Kraang-bot with a few Kraang-droids..."

"The Kraang-bot and Karai both got suitcases." Casey noted.

"Two suitcases that would interest us very much." Raph smirked. "Alright, they each got five, so it'll be even."

"Yeah so that's...let's see here...one...two...three...four..." Casey counted to determine how many bodies he and Raph would get to fight.

"Five each numb-nuts!" he did another face palm.

"Screw you! I'm bad at math!"

"Yeah I get that, Casey."

"Yo you sure you don't wanna call in everyone else to help us?" Casey asked.

"What for? So Leo can take control of everything and mess it up? So Mikey can say one of his stupid catch-phrases and trip over his own two feet? So Donnie can bore us with a pointless lecture and then just make googly-eyes at April?"

"...Good point." Casey nodded.

"I thought so, now let's do this."

While the two traversed the rooftops to make their way to the El Rancho like the amateur ninjas they were, a deal was in fact going on in front of them. Five Foot bots and Five Kraang droids stood at either end of the roof with Karai and a lead Kraang-bot taking the lead. A Kraang bot held the Foot's suitcase.

"Alright Kraang, let's get this over with." the kunoichi hissed. "You got the stuff?"

"Of course one known as Karai. But Kraang would like to inquire of you possess the object known as the money so Kraang can present the thing known as the stuff." the Kraang-bot explained in broken English.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Show me the stuff, and I'll show you the money."

"Show Kraang the money and Kraang will present the one known as Karai with the stuff."

"Ugh." she did a face palm. "I don't have time for this." scoffing, Karai snapped her fingers and the Foot bot holding the suitcase held it up and opened it so the Kraang could see at a distance. "There it is, Kraang. As requested three million British pounds sterling." the bot then closed the suitcase as Casey and Raph, started to scale the roof of the building, trying their best to listen in on the conversation.

"I hope you are aware this wasn't easy to come by, and I would like to see if this little investment is worth the risk." she insisted.

"Of course, Kraang understands fully." The Kraang bot opened up his suitcase in similar fashion.

The device looked very odd, yet very Kraang-like. It was an odd contraption, with a forward control box and pad in the middle offset by two glass cylinders of equal size, each with a red or blue fluid of some kind bearing a similar viscosity resemblance to mutagen. The suitcase was then closed.

"Did the one known as Karai find satisfaction with Kraang's stuff?"

"Very much so." she grabbed her suitcase and took a few steps forward. "Might I ask though why you wanted your payment in pounds? They're worth nothing in this country."

"Kraang's department in the place known as the United Kingdom, is running low on the necessary financial security to keep up with the thing known as the facade to confuse the people known as humans into believing Kraang's operations as a legitimate business."

"How interesting, sorry I asked." the kunoichi spat.

Finally, Raph and Casey took up hiding positions on the roof, on the Foot's side. Raph gave Casey silent hand motions to tip toe in for a sneak attack. The puck-head nodded, and the two leaped into action, ninja style. All of them had no idea that they were being watched...

"Is the one known as Karai ready to do the that which is known as business with Kraang?"

"Yup, but one thing first Kraang,,." Karai mused, taking a kunai blade from her belt. "...I just...need...to get rid of a pesky little eavesdropper...named RAPHAEL!"

Without warning, she slung the blade at a surprised Raph who managed to duck under it, Matrix style, and as collateral, it hit a Foot-bot right in the face. Raph recovered, knocking another two bots out with his sais, still very surprised.

"Whoa! How'd you know I was there!?" he asked.

"Oh please! I saw you and your little man sidekick coming a mile away!"

"SIDEKICK!?" Casey blared.

"I think he resents that." Raph mused sarcastically to the kunoichi.

"Enough talk! Foot-bots! Eliminate them both!" Karai ordered.

"Kraang! Attack the ones who were eavesdropping on the deal that Kraang did not want to be eavesdropped on!"

"Finally, some action! Hope you brought your A game, Jones!" Raph called.

"Never leave home without it, Raph! GONGOLA!" Casey yelled as he charged at the Kraang and Foot onslaught.

Raph took to dispatching three Foot-Bots at once, knowing full well the more he took out quickly the better lest they adapt to his attacks and blows. This ruse as always never works out for long, because two more Foot Bots attempted to grab him.

"Oh crud!"

Now held in a hostage position, while another Foot-Bot approached with a chainsaw arm.

"AW, CRUD!" Raph thought fast, kicking his head clean off and doing a reverse pile driver to knock the other Foot-Bot into the roof. Karai was now out of reinforcements. The two circled each other around the roof.

"You always were the feisty little turtle." Karai snarled.

"You're not so bad yourself there, sweetheart."

"So where are the others?"

After asking, Karai lunged at Raph, who ducked again, but socked her in the gut as he slid under her, causing her to land atop a vent grate. She got to her feet and dodged a charging Raph, and the two got neutral again to continue their conversation and catch their breath.

"Well let's see, Donnie is probably boring April to death, Mikey's probably bumbling up somewhere, and as for your boyfriend, he's probably getting Mikey out of whatever problem he's most likely in." Raph explained.

"Hey!" Karai lunged again, Raph easily getting away from her. "Leo's not my boyfriend!" she screamed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, I never even said Leo—yo Casey, did you even hear me say, Leo?" Raph jokingly asked Casey, biting off more Kraang than he could chew.

"I didn't hear you say Leo!" he called.

"You know you meant it, you time-bomb!" Karai sneered, lunging a few more times.

"Because I know it messes with you, Karai!" Raph said, dodging more of her blows. "I know there's something between you and Leo, there always was!"

"Stop talking about him!" Karai shrieked, lunging at Raph again. "I hate Leo! I hate your stupid family! And you know what!? I HATE YOU!"

Raph fell back a bit. This didn't sound like Karai. Too sloppy in her fighting, too sporadic in her insults, and most important, too much shouting. All the more reason for the red masked turtle to be suspicious of her actions, but that was neither here nor there.

Fed up with the runaround, Raph finally delivered a kick to Karai's gut, sending her to a heap in the middle of the roof. Satisfied Raph decided to help a battle hardened, but badly beaten Casey, still getting the business from a Kraang on the roof.

"Alright Jones, cavalry's coming! Hey why didn't you-!"

Raph got blind-sided by the last Kraang bot. Casey was still too incapacitated by the other Kraang to come to his rescue, needless to say, Raph seemed like he was in a hopeless situation, his sais knocked away, and the Kraang's blaster trained right on him.

"...Crud."

"Raph! Look out!"

'Thanks for the update Jones!"

"I'm coming dude, I'm coming!" Casey knocked out the Kraang and darted over to Raph.

"Goodbye, one known as Raphael." the Kraang said. "Kraang would like to say it was a pleasure to know you but then Kraang would be-[BANG]-"

Raph watched slightly dumbfounded as a bullet blew the Kraang back to the floor, killing it instantly. Raph, Casey, and Karai looked up to where the shot originated from. On the backdrop of the full moon, resting on the neon sign was the answer.

The gunman dropped to the roof with such precision and skill. The gunman rose revealing it was no gun-MAN, but rather a gun-WOMAN. She was slender yet curvy at all the right places, fair complexion of skin. She has the bluest eyes and a few freckles on her nose. Her hair was long and brown, in a neat ponytail.

As for her appearance, she wore a ninja-like outfit, in gold and black with red trim on the bandana on her forehead as well as red bandanas on each knee and elbow. She had some armor like Karai, but in gold. She also wore a dark hood, and a black face mask covering her nose and below.

She also had a wode assortment of weapons, notably a bandolier of shuriken and kunai around her shoulder, two Beretta 92FS pistols in leather holsters at each hip, a Katana on a sheath to her left, two Kukri blades at shoulder sheaths, what appeared to be a German Luger on one ankle holster, and a dagger to the other, and the cause of the Kraang's untimely demise, a precision Heckler&Koch PSG1 sniper rifle with a long modern rifle scope.

Raph got to his feet and gave the new girl a good once-over. His eyes widened, his mouth quivered, there was something about this new bird that was giving the stern turtle the heebies. Maybe it was the fact she murdered a Kraang in front of him, or maybe it was the fact that she looked like she could give Karai a run for her money...

...Still though, maybe, just maybe it were something else entirely. Nevertheless, Raph tried to snap out it as the two unsung heroes and misunderstood villain approached the new girl with caution, unfortunately, as they did, it looked as though the ceiling was about to give way.

"Uh...uh-h-hi." Raph stammered.

"Hi?" Casey retorted.

"Hi...HI!? She just blew away that Kraang with that rifle of hers, and all you have to say to that is hi!?" Karai blared. Turning her attention to the new girl she called. "Who are you!?"

The girl said nothing. She simply raised her rifle at Karai, who was about to duck away, but both were thwarted by the roof unexpectedly giving way (even though they probably could have felt it) and they fell into the top floor of the hotel, suitcases and everything.

This wouldn't last too long though. Raph, came to, his eyes watery, his head spinning, everything from the past minute a giant blur yet replaying itself like a broken record over and over in his head. It was like being forced to listen to Oldies until you sound like Tommy Dorsey.

Raph looked to a debris covered doorway, and saw a frantic Casey running as fast as his limp body could carry him over to Raph. The Red masked turtle did his best to come to, but just as Casey got to him, the floor gave way again, and Casey fell first.

"RAPH!"

"Casey!? CASEY!" then Raph fell too.

He fell for a few more floors until all the debris finally stopped giving way, and Raph came to once more, his head like he just got off the Tilt-a-Whirl at a carnival. He was looking up, and when his head stopped spinning, he could see the starry night's sky four stories up through the fresh hole in the roof.

Raph felt his side out of habit, both sais were attached to his belt, and hi T-phone as well, still working. Raph then turned his injured and banged up body around to get his bearings, it looked as though he had landed in a conference room or something, whatever it was, it must have been powerful, because it stopped the building from total collapse.

Raph turned again to see if anything was broken, but this time he rolled over something, turning back he saw that he was right in front of one of the attache cases. He managed to jimmy the lock open, and to his surprise, he got a glimpse. It was Karai's suitcase, and he saw the stash of British bills inside.

It didn't last long, as a foot slammed the ajar case closed. Raph looked up to see the girl, staring down at him, moderately wounded herself from the fall, and one of her guns was pointed directly at Raph's head.

Raph gasped, and crawled back behind him, the gun still at his head as the girl drew near. Raph got to his feet and continued to back away to no avail.

"Alright-alright, let's just...l-l-l-l-let's just c-c-c-calm down now, okay." he stammered.

"Stop your stammering and spill!" the girl demanded in a firm yet icy tone. "What were you doing with the Foot and the Kraang?"

"I-I-I could ask you the same thing." Raph snapped back, sounding a bit more like himself.

"True, but you're the one with the gun to your head, so custom dictates you talk first." the girl said matter-of-factly.

"F-fair point." Raph nodded, backing himself right into a wall. "Aw, sewer-apples."

"Now talk, turtle! Before I, I-I make a soup out of you."

"You...you're not -i-i-interested in the least as to...you know..." Raph said assuming she knew.

"As to what?" the girl asked.

"You know...as to why I'm a giant, talking, mutant turtle?"

"HA! I deal with freaks twice your level of creepy!"

Raph tried to read the facial expression on the girl, but all he had to work with were the eyes...and boy was she easy on the eyes. Raph never saw eyes so beautiful in his life, and speaking of his life, even though it was threatened, he still found a way to blush, but Raph being Raph, he tried to hide it.

Strangely though, despite her obvious rough exterior, the girl seemed to treat Raph differently than she did, oh day, the Kraang she killed, or Karai. For one thing, she almost got the drop on Karai had it not been the roof giving way. She didn't look like she wanted to kill Raph...and she probably hadn't the foggiest idea why.

"...So...So, start talking I don't c-care if you are a mutant turtle, or the governor, or even...even...I don't know some other person of importance! TALK!" she yelled, gun to Raph's forehead.

The more she talked to Raph, the more vulnerable she appeared. Maybe even if Raph looked, he could see some blush peeking onto her cheeks. But she still seemed to have the upper hand, so Raph decided it'd be best if he came clean...yet still, he loves to push his rapidly escaping luck.

"What...what was the question again?" Raph asked.

"Ugh! I was curious as to what you wanted with the Foot and the Kraang!"

"...I'm curious as to why you're curious." Raph mused.

Then the girl did something strange. She pulled the gun away from Raph's head and gave him a strange look.

"..._Django Unchained_?"

"Jamie Foxx telling it to Leo DiCaprio?" Raph asked back.

"Totally." the girl nodded.

"You...you watch movies?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, whenever I can-"

"GONGOLA!"

And as if on cue to ruin his day, Casey jumped in from behind and went to whack the girl from behind with one of his sticks. Only for her to move away at the last minute. Raph tried to get his comrade away from her.

"Casey! What are you doing!?"

"Um, I dunno, saving your life! Thank you Raph. You're welcome Casey." he sarcastically added.

"Hmm, well, the line's almost there." The girl noted, unsheathing her katana.

"Uh, yeah, just exchange Raph and Casey for Stephen and Calvin, heh-heh." Raph chuckled.

"Uh-hello!? Earth to Raph!? Crazy girl! Guns! Katana! Time to go!"

"Huh, oh, y-yeah-yeah, right." Raph snapped out of it again."

Casey out of impulse grabbed the attache case, and started for the debris covered doorway with Raph following close behind, the now livid girl followed them, Katana at the ready to slice them both up...well, slice one of them up, maybe.

"Hey! I I don't think that belongs to you!" she yelled.

"Really? Well then it definitely don't belong to you!" Casey called as they headed into the hallway.

"My sentiment, exactly."

They gasped, and turned to see an injured Karai in the hallway, tanto in one hand, the other attache case in the other. "I'll be taking that briefcase now, Casey Jones...unless you and Raphael wish to be disemboweled...in which case I'd be happy to oblige." she said slicing up an old painting on a nearby wall for emphasis.

Just then the girl emerged from the conference room, both possible avenues for escape completely cut off.

"Double sewer apples!"

"What now, dude?" Casey asked.

"I only got one thing in mind! Toss the case and fight!"

"Can do!"

Casey threw the case in the air, and he started for Karai, while Raph stayed back to fight the girl! Blow by blow, he tried to get a word in edgewise...literally, but was having a hard time striking up conversation.

"S-so...y-y-y-you like Tarantino movies?" Raph asked, going back to his new odd brand of nervousness.

"What is this? A date or a brawl?"

"Depends?" Raph asked, sounding like himself once more. "Can't we do both?" but was it sarcastic.

"Real cute." she snarled.

"So, who are you anyway!?"

"I thought I was asking you the questions!?" the girl asked, exchanging a few more blows to Raph.

"Were you?"

"I was...but at any rate, the names Lynx. A name you won't soon forget!"

"Lynx huh...that's uh...t-t-t-that's a cool name."

"Thanks, I've always liked it. Unfortunately it won't matter what your name is."she shrugged innocently.

"Why's that?" Raph asked.

"Cause its about to be blood!"

She slung a bunch of shuriken at Raph, who snapping out of it yet again, got his mojo back enough to dodge them all and knock two of them back towards Lynx, unfortunately knocking something off of her belt, activating it. It looked like a small-

"GRENADE!"

"You idiot! You knocked the pin off!" Lynx berated Raph. "This place is gonna blow!"

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

"Oh forget it just duck!" She yelled jumping out of the way.

An impulsive Raph did one better. He turned towards Casey, who was getting his butt handed to him anyway by Karai, and charged for him. Raph slid down to snag one of the cases, and pushed Karai out of the way, while snagging Casey. The two then sprinted for an exterior window at the end of the debris covered hallway.

"WHERE ARE We GOING!?" Casey asked.

"Were going for a little jump, bud!"

"A jump...NO WAY!" they charged for the window. "THIS...IS...SO...METAL!"

Raph tucked into his shell and charged at the window with Casey behind him. The two tucked and rolled across the ally and onto the roof of the adjacent building, not much shorter than the height of the window they just crashed through. They made it just as the grenade exploded, rolling onto the gravel covered roof.

"Dude..." Casey mused.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Raph cracked his bruised bones. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow."

Inside, an injured Karai ducked under a fallen couch. When she emerged, she caught a glimpse of Lynx down the hall with the other case. She was a tad bruised as well, the two met eyes.

"Lynx, huh?"

"Like I told the turtle, a name you won't soon forget...Oroku Karai."

"So, you know me? You obviously know my father then."

"Too well...all too well."

"Then of course you know you'll never leave this city alive."

"I'll be waiting for him...until next time!" Lynx darted out the window, and activated jet packs in her shoes, flying off.

"Crud, why can't I have sneakers like those." wounded, she fell back onto the couch. "...I am so getting grounded for this." she mused sarcastically trying to find some comic relief over the grave nature of the situation.

As police sirens drew near an Injured Raph and Casey carried each other, while carrying the briefcase down the alleyway below the building towards the nearest sewer entrance to get home, to debrief on their ordeal from before.

"So...what were you and the girl talking about?"

"You mean Lynx?"

"Oh, so you already knows her name, huh?" Casey smirked.

"S-shut-up! She...she got the best of me okay, it happens, no ones perfect."

"Whatever you say Raph." Casey smiled.

"Look Jones, nothing happened okay, she...she tried to kill me! She's as much an enemy as Karai or the Kraang, got it!"

"I got it, it's cool...its cool."

"That's better." Raph smirked, smacking Casey in his wounded shoulder.

"Ow, hey!"

"Quiet sidekick!"

"Erg, I'm so getting Karai for that one..." he groaned as they painfully limped down the ladder in the sewer.

Raph had a ton of thoughts running through his head...thoughts no human or mutant for that matter had ever made him feel before. And in hindsight he thought maybe, just maybe if somewhere out there, Lynx was feeling those same thoughts too...but only time would tell...

**Alright, perfect cliffhanger. So next we'll see everyone's reaction to stone-cold Raph acting all goofy about the new girl...and what of this new girl, Lynx? Friend? Foe? Good? Bad? Who knows, that's the fun! So please review, cause there's more romance to come, until next time sports fans...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	2. Questions and Lugers

**To clarify, I AM eagerly taking your requests for any aspect of this story. I do it for you, the loyal fans! PlEaSe ReViEw...**

"**Questions and Lugers"**

* * *

><p>Still in the same two person slump they were before, Raph and Casey painfully limped their way through the sewer and through the old subway causeway to the lair. They still had one of the suitcases firmly held by the red masked turtle.<p>

Who by the way had a lot to think about, not to mention a lot of explaining to do once big-mouth Casey would invariably spill the beans about Raph's run-in with the new girl. The gun toting ninja vigilante named Lynx.

Lynx...what a pretty name, he thought... Pretty, mysterious, and not to mention daring. She had all the right qualities Raph looked for in a woman, if he was in fact looking for a woman. And to make matters that much better, she seemed to be into Tarantino movies. But, I think its time to hear it from Raph's perspective...

Raph's POV

What rotten luck. I spend most of my days preaching to Leo about ninja girls being dangerous and he should stay away from 'em, and here I am going all lover-turtle over this new broad...Lynx...God I love that name...Lynx, it...it-it—it just rolls off the tongue you know?

But wait a sec...I mean do I even like her? I mean sure we bonded over one and a half quotes from _Django Unchained _but is that real just cause to be...going head over shell for this broad-who by the way is dangerous and deadly...Ugh, this is so complicated. The guys are never going to let me live this down...

Oh yeah, the guys...April...ugh, not to mention Master Splinter. They are NEVER going to let me live this down, especially Leo! ...and, maybe Donnie for that matter. I can't let them know about her...well, okay, they HAVE to know about her, but maybe they don't need to know about me and her. That has to work, right? RIGHT?

I mean, after all, Casey didn't see much, not that there was much to see, and still, all that aside and I'm still not convinced I even like this chick-hell, I don't even know what she looks like underneath that mask.

It didn't matter cause I had to think fast. We rounded the corner in the tunnel connecting the subway entrance and the lair. Casey and I passed the turnstile, immediately spotting and getting spotted by everyone else chilling out on the couch.

"Raph!"

"Casey!"

"Raph! Casey, you're back!"

Everyone greeted us, and immediately helped move us to the couch so we could get some medical attention. Now, don't get me wrong, me and Casey are tough mother-you-know-whats, but falling through four stories of a building then jumping out a window takes its toll, and that's not including the massive action we faced between that.

So anyway, Donnie took the case from us and placed it on the coffee table, and then Leo, being Leo, delegated everyone to help us in some small way. "Donnie, April find the bandages and get some splints, they may need them!"

"Were on it, Leo!"

"Mikey, get them some water!"

"On my way, boss."

Leo then turned his attention to us. "So, what happened, you both look like you've been through the wringer."

"Ha, that would have been a better choice." Casey playfully scoffed.

"Here guys." Dr. Donnie and Nurse April came to our rescue moments later, and much to lover-boy's disgust, April helped Casey while he reluctantly tended to my wounds. Mikey also returned with water for us.

"So, what happened, leave no detail unsaid." Leo insisted.

"Well, me and Casey were scouting, and we were hitting nothing until we saw some action going on at the El Rancho." I explained.

"The El Rancho?" April asked quizzically.

"Yeah ya know that old Hotel on Nieli and Hastings in Greenwich Village, its got that old Neon sign." I tried to describe it to April.

"I took ya there once, Red." Casey continued. "It's that old haunted-and as Raph and I will agree-unstable hotel they used in _Citizen Kane._" Casey explained.

"Yeah, unstable, that's a good word for it, Jones." we shared a chuckle.

"Oh yeah-yeah, that place, I remember now." April nodded. That somehow sparked a nerve in Donnie.

"And what were you two doing at that hotel." he then corrected himself. "B-B-B-Because, like Raph said...its dangerous."

"Does it matter?" Leo asked, Donnie shook his head. "Good, alright guys, the El Rancho, you saw something, what was it?"

"Something was going down, Leo." Casey explained, ice pack to his head.

"Ooh, what? What-what-what-what?" an over-eager Mikey asked.

"A deal." I explained.

"Like _Deal or No Deal_?" Mikey jokingly asked.

"Ugh." I did a face palm. "Leo, I'm too far away, smack him for me, please?" I sighed.

"Yup." Leo thwacked Mikey in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Thank you." I paused. "Anyway, it was the Foot and the Kraang."

"Anyone special?" Donnie asked.

"Not on the Kraang, or the Foot for that matter, just Karai."

"Figures." April rolled her eyes.

"But it was weird, Red. They were trading off these suitcases, like the one we snagged when it all went ka-blooey after Raph and I busted it up."

"So I'm assuming this was one of them?" Leo asked, nudging the suitcase.

"That's what he just said." I reminded him. "Anyway, one of these suitcases has some really weird piece of Kraang-tech, something we've never seen before."

"And the other?" Mikey asked on the edge of his seat.

"A butt-load of money, easily over a million dollars...but when I peaked inside it, it didn't look like U.S. Currency though."

"Alright, so the Foot Clan wanted to buy some Kraang-tech at high prices, with their alliance I guess it makes sense. So I'm guessing you both decided to muck up the deal the first chance you got?" Leo guessed.

"Yeah we did!" Casey and I fist-bumped. "But then...t-then..."

I froze. The next part to the story was Lynx mucking everything after me and Casey had already mucked things up. I wanted to tell them, but I knew it'd only be a matter of moments before they'd be able to figure out what went on, what I said to her...how I feel...

Man! Do I like this broad? What the shell is wrong with me, this is so wrong! She's a human, and a deadly one at that! She saved me sure, but then pointed a gun at me, and tried to rub me and Casey out after we collapsed through the floor-

"Earth to Raph!" Leo snapped me out of it.

"Huh...what?"

"Then what happened?"

Casey spoke first. "You know Leo man, I took a huge buster to the head, you'd better let Raph tell you, he saw it better." Casey then gave me a subtle wink and a quarter smirk.

Good old Casey Jones! I wanted to smile, but I had to keep his hastily put together ruse up...Maybe they didn't need to know about Lynx...at least not yet anyway. "Yeah, so we kicked the Kraang and Foot's butt, then as we did, the weak roof gave way and him, me, and Karai fell through."

"Four times we fell through. That roof was so weak we dropped four stories, almost five." Casey interjected.

"I thought you didn't remember?" Donnie reminded him.

"Hey, pain like that you never forget."

"He's right." I nodded, keeping the ruse up. "So we fell, I managed to grab one of the suitcases, had a brief and painful fight with Karai, and then me and Casey slipped away before the...roof gave way again."

"So then, Karai got the other case?" Leo asked.

"Um..." crud...I think Lynx got to it. "Well, well I mean I guess, but in all that debris, Leo? She might have just left it there."

"No one just leaves a million dollars or valuable Kraang-tech just sitting around." Leo reminded us of the obvious. "Still though, if she does come back empty handed...I could only imagine how Shredder's gonna take it..." he said looking off into the distance ominously.

* * *

><p>Karai's POV<p>

Swell...I was supposed to leave with a suitcase of three million British pounds, worth close to five million dollars, and come back with some new Kraang thing that Father's been raving about ever since those brain-squid-freaks told him about it...

...And what do I come back with? No money, no Kraang thing, and most humiliating, I was bested by some new girl who apparently knows all about us, and Raphael and his dimwitted boy sidekick who got one of the suitcases.

To make matters worse, guess who has to tell dear old Shredder about the foul-up? Oh yeah, ME! Oh I wanted to die. I spent every painful second walking back to the lair thinking of just how I wanted to tell him how I screwed up, only thinking of the 'unpleasant' punishment that awaited me. Such as having to go days on bread and water, or having to work with father's new impossible ninja simulator robot the Kraang invented...or worse, he'll spank me!

Well, my unfortunate time of reckoning was about to come as I entered the throne room. Dad was of course sitting on his duff, slipping on his Kubota like he was Darth Vader or something, and standing as I entered. I walked to the middle of the throne room, bowing as per usual.

"Karai." he groaned.

"Father."

"I should hope one of the Foot-bots is going to come in, in the next five seconds with a piece of Kraang technology I require for Stockman-fly to continue his research?" he asked in what I could only assume was his joking tone.

"Well, y-you see Father, I was-"

"What's the matter, daughter? Did the Kraang not like my offer? It was the amount I promised."

"Well, yes but-"

"And even so, if the deal did not go through where is the money then, I see you are empty handed."

"Father, you..you have to understand-"

"ENOUGH!" he boomed. "Enough of your stammering, Karai! You'd better have a good reason why you've come back with nothing but cuts and bruises!"

I never usually stammered like that...But at the same time I guess I've never screwed up this bad. I mean when I think about it, who else but me could lose nearly five million dollars, AND a priceless piece of alien technology...worth I guess that much, and all in one fell swoop?

"It was the turtles, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes...and no."

"No?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..well, you see, father-yes the Turtles were there, but only one of them—and it wasn't Leo!"

Annoyed, Shredder sighed and rubbed his temples through the Kubota. "Daughter, I am not in the mood for games...EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he shouted.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, took a deep breath and explained myself. "It was Raphael, and his dimwitted human kid sidekick, Casey Jones!"

"You mean, you, the most feared weapon I have was beaten by the ticking time bomb and the puck-head?" Shredder snarled.

"No, father! I mean...well, yes but...I-I-I-I had them, I did! But there was more!"

"More?"

"Yes. Something far bigger then those two...A new girl-a kunoichi, but not like any ordinary ninja, father. She had modern, Westernized weapons. She...she killed a Kraang in cold blood just as it was about to finish the turtle."

"Weapons?"

"Yes, a German sniper rifle, two Italian pistols, and a Luger, vintage, definitely from the Second World War, among other ninja weapons."

"You knew all that from a distance, but you couldn't defeat her?" Shredder asked.

"I hardly had the chance. The roof gave way, taking all of us with it. Raphael goofed and activated a grenade she had, grabbed Jones and one of the attache cases, the girl took the other-but not before revealing that she knew who I was...and you-and of our organization! And I don't know how she knows but I'm certain she's no ordinary civilian!"

"Hmm..." Shredder sat at his throne again. That seemed to cool him off over me losing his money...for now anyway. "You're right, this could be a problem...years ago, the Central Intelligence Agency had a file on our clan...it was headed by a man, Reinhold Kruger, a German national in charge of dealing with potential dangers against the State. I was able to dispatch him a few years ago, and I assumed my case was destroyed along with him...My only guess is some old friend or colleague from his department got wind of my file and wants revenge, that is your girl, if not, then this could be deeper than we think. Karai...what was this girl's name?"

"Lynx...she seemed Western, maybe American-Canadian-or something, but nothing really complicated. She was masked."

"Well, given this new evidence, Karai, I understand the complexity of the situation at hand." whew... "Still, you must be punished for your defeat over the turtle and the boy—AND once its over, you will do all you can to obtain if not the Kraang-technology, at least my three million pounds."

I gulped, but at least the whole danger of this Lynx girl managed to cool the yelling. I bowed again and waited for him to walk down the stairs. Every second, every step seemed like an eternity, as the waiting of agony often does. Of course, especially after the night I've had, anything he could give couldn't be all that bad...

"Karai, for the next week...you...are...grounded."

...Except for that...

"WHAT!" I sharply rose to my feet. "Grounded!? But father! You-you-you-you can't!"

"I just did." he scoffed, walking back to his throne.

"But f-father! I can't get grounded now!" Man if I've ever sounded like a typical teenager... "T-tomorrow's Tuesday!"

He stopped for a moment and half-heartily asked. "So?"

"So...Tuesday...T-Tuesday is the night where I do my 'special training', remember?"

"...It can wait a week." Shredder ordered.

"But...B-but-"

"No buts! You're lucky I've decided to go the traditional parental route instead of giving you some other...less orthodox punishment." Shredder spat ominously, sitting on his throne.

"I'd rather that! Anything! Just don't ground me!"

"ENOUGH!" he boomed. "Karai, until next Monday you will be confined to your room, no exceptions. Maybe next time you'll learn not to fail me...or your clan."

"But what your vendetta!? You need me to help destroy the turtles-"

"I've waited sixteen years, I'll wait another week."

"But-"

"My mind is made up! Now leave me, Karai, so I can work out the details with our...new friend, Lynx."

I sighed, and bowed. "Understood, father." I then took off for the door, but not before turning back to him with the sad face to see if it will work...nope. I then left the throne room.

Lovely! Sixteen years and chooses now, NOW, to act like a real parent. The only good news was he could have, and for that matter should have been much angrier than he was. I mean I don't know too many people who could screwed up the way I have.

Still though, he took away the one thing that brings me even a shard of joy in this meaningless and begotten world...Tuesday. Or rather, Tuesday nights. The one night that I hold special...But now, one was lost. And as I went to my room, the door now guarded by two Foot-bots the only thing I could think of was...

"I'm gonna kill Lynx..."

* * *

><p>Raph's POV<p>

"Oh well, Karai's a tough cookie, I'm sure whatever Shredder will do to her, she can handle it." Leo mused. "If she came back with nothing."

"Yeah, yeah it doesn't matter, fact is, we have one of the suitcases." I reminded everyone.

"Raph's right, despite the wounds it was a good victory." Leo nodded. "Though, why didn't either of you think to call us? Any of us?"

There he goes again...

"I told him!" Casey snitched. "I said we should call you guys, but Raph's like: no way, we can handle it-OW!" I kicked him.

"You snitch."

"I mean, you guys did good and got one case, but we could have had both!" Donnie explains.

"We'll get it, don't worry." I hope...

"Be that as it may, I'm still mad you didn't call us, and we'll deal with it later." I rolled my eyes. "I'm really interested as to what's inside this case." Leo insisted.

"You guys didn't happen to notice which one it was when you grabbed it?" April asked.

"Not a clue." Casey answered.

"Were anxious to know ourselves." I added.

"Let's look then." Leo knelt at the case and started to open it.

"Ohhhhhhh man, I hope its the money." Mikey waited anxiously.

"Even if it was, we'd return it a bank or something." Donnie reminded him.

"Yeah D, but a turtle can dream, a turtle can dream...like our dream of getting our own hot tub, or-or-or-or, our own pizza parlor!"

"Will you let it go, Mikey! It'll never happen!" I scoffed.

"Settle you two." Leo sighed as he jimmied the case open.

"Money-money-money-awwwww." Mikey sighed after seeing it was in fact the Kraang thing.

"Well hey, at least this we can use." Donnie shrugged.

"Donnie's right, you guys did good for a nights work." Leo complimented.

"What is it, anyway?" April asked.

"No clue, we'll leave that up to doctor-professor Dorkinheimer over there."

"Erg." Donnie glared and grabbed the device out of the suitcase. "I'll give it a good once-over and have something to say about it tomorrow." lover boy then turned to his lover girl. "Wanna help, April?"

"Sure, its not every day we get to decipher a stolen piece of Kraang technology the Foot wants." The two then disappeared into Donnie's lab.

"Okay, so what's our next step, Leo?" I asked.

"Well, next we gotta see why the Foot wanted it, for how much, and where the money is, if Karai doesn't already have it. Cause I'm sure they know we must have it and they'll do whatever they can to find it. But for now, I think we can call it a night." Leo stood up. "Next time, call us when you're in a jam, will ya?"

"Whatever you say, boss." I sighed.

"Good, except, not for tomorrow." Leo said happily, walking towards his room

"Why not tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"Cause it must be Tuesday, puck-head." I reminded him.

"Yup, my favorite day of the week." Leo said with elation.

"Can't imagine why!" I called.

"That's the best part, Raph. You don't need to." Leo said before disappearing into his room.

Well, at least he was right about that. I admit I was a bit curious Why Leo suddenly loved Tuesday nights, and preferred to use them to 'train' on his own...but when you have to deal with Donnie, Mikey, and even me, it becomes less suspicious.

Never mind that. I can't believe I never told the guys about Lynx, or that Casey would gladly snitch about me deliberately not wanting to call them, but instead keeping her quiet. Yeah, maybe they didn't need to know about her yet. I mean, hell; I don't even know that much about her, or even if there is a thing between us, but one thing's for sure I needed to find out...And when I know, they'll know.

...Gosh, Lynx...what a pretty name...snap out of it Raph!"

"Casey, yo Casey?" I turned to Jones, who from all the excitement, passed out on the couch. "Eh, forget about it." I limped with Mikey's help to my room, waiting for the next day to come...and the day to learn more about Lynx...so pretty—DAMMIT! I did it again!

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

Ugggggggggggggggggggh!

I've never been more bored in my entire young life, mind you I've had to listen to my dad lecture me on the entire tenure of Sigmund Freud as a psychiatrist. Not that it mattered anyway as this was was way more important than some dead guy.

Anyway, the Kraang, at least in my opinion are far more despicable than than the NSDAP, or the Soviets, know more about our world then I would really want to. They've tried to use me as an experiment, TWICE, and tried to eradicate us all...so the least they could do was give us a damn instruction manual so Donnie could figure out what this boring contraption does!

We worked all night too! Usually Donnie and I can figure one of these things out like -[snap]- that! Not this time. All we know is has some ability to do something with mutagen to change its properties, like an alchemists machine or something, but its not much to go by.

I think we finally got a few precious minutes of shut-eye. Donnie was passed out at his chair, and me with my head on the desk. My weary eyes opened up to see the little genius hard at sleep...he snores so beautifully. Not like Casey, but still, he's got good qualities too.

"Don...Donnie?" I groaned, wiping my eyes. No answer. I trudged over to him, poking at his plastron to wake him up. "Donnie...D...D, wake up."

"Zzzzzzzz-zck-huh-what?" He woke up, cracking one of his goofy smiles at the sight of me. "Oh, hey April." he yawned.

"Know what time it is Don? We dozed off."

"Uh, yeah." he checked his T-phone. "0847 hours, which is to say 8:47 am." he explained.

"Oh okay, thanks." I yawned and went back to my makeshift bed at the desk, wanting to nod off...only did I realize... "8:47! AW CRAP! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Huh, yeah where did the time go?" Donnie asked.

"Trying to figure out whatever the hell that stupid thing is!" I complained hastily throwing all my stuff into my messenger bag.

"Well it is a doozy. But never mind that. If it'll be to your convenience, perhaps I could drive you in the Shellraiser to school."

Daaaaaaaaw, what a sweetheart, I even blushed a little. "Oh, thanks D, but it'd be too suspicious! I'll just rush to school and take my lumps with Mrs. Hilgenbecker."

"Okay, well...I'll be here—if ya know, ya need me, heh-heh."

"I know, thanks!" I ran to give him a kiss on the cheek, which I'm sure he enjoyed.

I dashed out of Donnie's lab and noticed Casey passed out on the couch, I guess he slept here too. Out of courtesy I felt like I should wake him up. Not that Casey ever cared about school, or being late for it, but misery loves company.

"Casey! Casey wake up! Wake up! Were late for school!" I cried, shaking him.

"Uhhhhh, five more minutes mommy." he griped, half asleep, turning to the other side.

"UGH! Fine, if you fail Jones, its on you!"

The last thing I needed was to get bad marks because I tried to wake his butt up. As I turned to run I was stopped by Mikey!

"Morning April!"

"Hi Mikey! No time talk! School! Late! Now!"

"not before breaaaaakfast!" he called in a sing-song voice, filling a to-go cup with some smoothie like thing.

"I don't have time M! Got to go! Late! So very late!"

"But its the most important meal of the d-"

"Can't! Late!"

"Exactly! That's why I made something perfect for the girl-on-the-go! I call it: McMikey's! It's got all the best tastes of breakfast in one power packed, yummy smoothie!"

"Mikey!"

"I've combined egg whites, bacon-crisp, maple waffles, syrup, some OJ for some tang, and lots and lots of milk, try it." he passed me the to-go cup.

"Ugh, fine!" I rolled my eyes, and swigged down some of it. "Huh..." actually it was pretty good. "Hmmm, this is great Mikey!" I took a few more sips.

"Thank you, thank you." Mikey did a few ceremonious pats on the back.

"I'll remember you for this! But right now I gotta get to school!" I waved, and dashed from the lair.

"Laters, April!" he called.

I've rushed through New York Faster to get to school, which was less than ten blocks from the nearest manhole but with time tick-tick-ticking away I was really pushing it. Thank Heaven for ninja training or else I'd be in the dust.

Plus I did a few questionable things in order to get to school. Things I would never ordinarily do. Like, j-walking, running through the street against the walk sign, knocking over a few elderly women, stuff like that. And even though, even though I gave it my all I was still-

"MS. O'NEIL! You're late!"

"But-but-but-but Mrs. Hilgenbecker-"

"Oh and I'm sure this is the part where you try and tell me your harebrained excuse as to why you were late? What happened? Overslept? Played too many video games? What was it?"

I guess saying I spent the whole night trying to decipher a piece of priceless alien technology with my mutated turtle friends in a sewer was out of the question? Ugh, how I hated first period history with Mrs. Old-fart Hilgenbecker! I was about to make my harebrained excuse when someone else dashed into the doorway right next to me, as out of breath as I was.

"I'm so-so-so sorry Mrs. Hilgenbecker but I was-"

"Stow it, Ms. Whitman! I see tardiness is a contagious disease. Anyway, today in class I was going to assign partners for your term project, worth a huge chunk of your final grade by the way, but I see that is a waste of time! Not to worry, I seem to have the first group all picked out. So, Ms. O'Neil, you will work with Ms. Whitman...And not to worry girls, but you'll have plenty of time to work on your project today, after school...in detention. Got it!?" she spat.

"Yes, Ms. Hilgenbecker." we sighed with guilty heads hung.

"Good, now get out of my class and out of my sight. I should hope to see you both on time in the future."

"We will." we started out of the class room.

"Stupid McMikey's." I muttered under my breath.

We walked into the empty hallway as I got a good look at my partner. I never really noticed her in class before, she usually sat in the back, kept to herself, stuff like that. This was probably the first time the two of us would exchange any pleasantries.

She had light skin like myself. Blue eyes, a few dimples on the nose. Very slender, with budding features if you know what I mean. She also had really long brown hair with a few blue highlights down it. She was also chewing gum.

As for her attire, she had a biker chick thing going on. Kinda like Karai when we first met. Leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and black Goth biker boots. She would be like a female version of Casey, except maybe smarter. Anyway, we started for our lockers, conveniently near one another.

"What a bitch." she spat.

"Yeah, tell me about it, that woman's been here since Nixon."

"Ha, I've heard she dated FDR." she chuckled.

"That's nothing, my friend Casey said she invented dirt and discovered electricity, Ben Franklin just patented it first."

"Ha-ha-ha, you're pretty funny, Red."

Red...Yup, just like Casey...

"Anyway, it would behoove us to get a good topic so we can score some brownie points considering were on Mrs. S's Sh*t list as it is."

"Good plan." I agreed, opening my locker. "What's the project guidelines?"

"Let's see." she grabbed the syllabus from her bag, however, looking in, I noticed something...something just a tad suspicious. And she knew. "I'm assuming you've spotted my Luger." she took the old WWII gun from her bag. "I assumed that's why as its the most out-of-place thing there."

"What are you doing with that thing here!" I quickly threw it back into her bag. "How'd you even get it passed the metal detectors?" I whispered with stern stringency.

"It's all in the bag Red. It's made of a special polymer that metal detectors can't see through, really cutting edge stuff. And besides I've learned a lot in this world, but if one rule trumps them all, its better to have a gun and not need, then to need a gun and not have it. Besides if some psycho decides to do something stupid in school at least I'm prepared."

"Well...I guess that makes sense."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No-no, of course not, I swear." I promised her.

"Good."

"So..where'd you get it?" I asked, now intrigued.

"Family heirloom, which makes a nice segway to our assignment, were supposed to research and dissect an organization during the second world war. I happen to have a lot of know-how with the Third Reich, namely the Schutzstaffel." she explained.

"Cool, then the SS it is." I shrugged.

"Oh you know what it means, good, were ahead of the game. This could be the start of a good partnership, I got a good feeling about you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm usually good about my gut feelings."

"Thanks." I extended my hand. "April O'Neil."

"Rose. Rose Whitman. So, April, since we don't have much to do for the next hour, I'm going for a smoke, join me?"

"Oh um, thanks, but I don't smoke." I said awkwardly.

"Good, its a filthy habit." she said playfully smacking my cheek.

"Um, since we have some time, I'm gonna go to the library to get started."

"Ya know that's a good idea, I'll go with you."

She reached into her locker, and looked over a few crunched up water bottles semi filled with something resembling coarse iced tea. She picked an empty one, and picked out a tin from her bag which read 'Grizzly wintergreen' on it. It was dip. She took a brown wad from the tin and shoved it between her left gums.

"Alright, let's go." she said closing her locker.

Ya know, I was beginning to like my new bad girl partner. Still, I couldn't help but think about the previous evening, thinking there were definitely details Raph and Casey weren't telling us. But for now, study...UGH...

**There's a good place to stop, where y'all have a lot to think about. Again I am taking your suggestions so drop me a REVIEW to submit them, along with any other feedback you want to give me. Until next time sports fans-**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	3. What We Do For Love

**Well, now things get a smidge more interesting, and a little more incriminating for Raph... Please Review...**

"**What We Do For Love"**

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

I'm not that used to being the library while everyone else is in class with no one in it. Gotta say, its a tad eerie. The only real noise was the librarian; Mrs. Braunsdorf, shuffling books around the place, and the occasional sound of my partner Rose, spitting her dip into the empty water bottle.

I could hardly concentrate, considering my eyes always seemed to fall on Rose. It was fascinating, she looks like she couldn't have a care in the world about school, but she was so...smart! I guess that's what I get from hanging around Casey all this time...I make bad assumptions.

Still, there was something else off about her. She seemed...older. Like easily in her early twenties. I dunno, maybe because she was a little taller than myself or whatever, but she definitely seemed older, at least eighteen...and given her attitude about school, it certainly wasn't for being held back.

"Take a picture, Red. It'll last longer." she mused, not even looking up from "_Mein_ _Kampf_"

"Oh, sorry." I blushed embarrassed. "It's just that...that..."

"You're not used to seeing a girl like me? I get it, I'm usually the quiet type. Hell until my outburst for being late I'll bet that's the first time anyone's heard me speak." she looked my way with a smile.

"Yeah, right." I agreed. . .I didn't want us to go back to awkward silence, so I decided to keep the conversation going. "Boy, this place sure is dismal with no one around, its almost like being in prison, sort of."

She gave me a half-smile of disapproval. "You call this prison? This isn't prison-hell detention isn't like prison, its vacation. Prison's no fairytale April, it ain't all _Orange is the New Black._"

"Well I'm sure...I-I-I mean, I wasn't...trying to say you've been to prison or anything." I stammered, not wanting to get off on a bad note.

She smiled and leaned closer. "You see, the trick is, you gotta knock the living daylights outta of someone the moment you step in. Now I don't care if it the toughest girl or the weakest, but you gotta mess someone's day up." Rose explained.

I gulped. She sounded serious. And though I could have let that end there, I said this: "S...S-so, what happens if say-I dunno, you don't beat the hell out of someone?"

That must have been the answer Rose was looking for cause she smirked and leaned into me. "Well if you don't, you'll be known as just another weakling, which means one of the girls will easily make you their bitch." I gulped. "It isn't that bad though. If you wife-up, she'll protect you from...other less desirables, and all you have to do in return is please her sexually."

"Easier said then done." I gulped again.

Rose then chuckled. "I'm just messing with ya O'Neil, I've never been to prison, hell I'm sure that's all BS anyways."

"Oh...oh good, good." I laughed nervously.

"Laugh now and again, you look tense."

"Sorry, I've never been late before, or even had detention."

"Now those I've been through. It's not that bad. I've seen your boy Jones there every now and again, he'll tell you its not such a terrible thing." Rose explained.

As we kept talking, we seemed to have unexpected company. It was none other than the senior class president: Cody McCormick, he was one of those guys who always dressed for success, sweater vest, good pants, the works, other than that, just another ordinary guy with glasses.

"Rose? That you?"

"Cody, hey."

"I thought I heard your voice. Don't you have first period history with Mrs. Whatever-her-name-is?" he asked.

"Normally yes, but I uh...was late because of you-know-what, and most unfortunately she threw the book at me and my new partner here."

"Oh." he then turned his attention to me. "Cody McCormick."

"April O'Neil."

"I know you, you hang out with Irma Langinstein and Casey Jones, where is that puck-head anyways?" he asked.

"Slept in." I explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jones. Uh, Rose I'll be a little late playing cards tonight, just a heads up."

"For that matter so will I." she added.

"As long as you're aware, I'll see you later, stay outta trouble."

"No promises."

"Well that I could have told you-oh hey, before I go, I need to talk to you about something...privately." Cody said adamantly.

"Sure, I'll be back in a sec April."

"Okay."

. . . . . . . . . .

"What's up?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"Abby and Feingelen ran a check on the Turtle you matched wits with last night and it turns out he was spotted on another rooftop last Tuesday."

"The same turtle?"

"Or at least a very convincing facsimile of him, which leads me to believe-"

"There's more than one of them?" Rose asked with a sigh.

"Precisely."

"Great."

"But there's more...here's how I'm convinced it wasn't the same turtle, remember the Foot girl? Karai?"

"Who could forget?"

"Well this turtle apparently was acting very friendly with her, whereas the other wanted to tear her head off." Cody explained.

"Huh...well that's news." Rose pondered. "Let's see if they show up tonight and we'll bag em, maybe they'll tell us where they hid the device."

"My sentiment exactly, boss."

"Good, so I'll see you tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yes, always."

"Good."

"What about the other guy? You said he looked just like Casey Jones?" Cody asked.

"It was totally him, all the more reason to pump O'Neil for information, ha; I knew old Hilgenbecker was good for something."

"Talk about serendipity, eh?"

"Totally. Alright Cody, see you tonight."

. . . . . . . . . . .

While Rose and Cody talked about I don't know what, I did notice something sticking out one of Rose's notebooks, something...odd. It was a doodle, and I had to say I was curious. So I went to pull part of it out of her notebook.

Strangely, I only saw part of the image...but it...it looked like a very creative doodle of one of the guys, or at least some mutant turtle lookalike. I however barely had any time to look at it any further because a hand slapped down on the notebook, as I looked up at a half-smirking Rose, playfully waving her finger at me. Cody saw, he was nearby.

"...Naughty-naughty." she mused.

"Rose-Um...I'm...I was,,,I'm sorry." I stammered.

"Don't worry about it, its just a drawing, I get bored in class." she assured me. "Comics, you know."

"Oh right."

"You always were the suspicious one Whitman. You and your comical delusions." Cody chuckled. "Alright, I gotta split. Nice meeting you April." he turned to continue whatever he was doing.

"You know the class president?" I asked Rose trying to get us away from my peeping tom incident.

"Yeah, he and a few friends we uh...play cards a lot, poker." she explained.

"Oh, cool."

It all seemed so odd, Cody was always such a Type A kind of guy, he never really hung out with a lot of people...so why he played cards with Rose and a few others seemed really strange. That and the drawing made me draw a lot of hasty red flags, but of course it could have just been a freak coincidence, or my eyes playing tricks on me. But I didn't have time to really think it over, we had work to do.

"So, where is a good place to start?" I asked.

"Ernst Röhm." she began

* * *

><p>Raph's POV<p>

"McMikey's?" I asked in disbelief starring at the cup of brown goop in front of me.

"I don't even want to fathom what went through your head when thinking this was a good idea." Donnie added

"For once I agree with Professor Egg-head!" I fumed.

"Bros, come on, you gotta give me some more credit, it tastes ex...ex...ec...uh..."

"Exquisite?" Donnie asked.

"That too! Look, just try it, trust me."

"Forget it, there's no way." I insisted.

"Nope."

"Well, what if I told you April tried it this morning and loved it?" Mikey asked, of course to lover-boy's delight.

"She did, did she really?" he asked.

"Totes."

"Well then I-I-I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Donnie then promptly gushed it down.

I shook my head. "You're hopeless." I got up and made my way out to the living room to see Casey still sleeping, and Leo nearby, texting someone, which was very odd considering.

"And who are you texting, huh?"

"Huh, what?" he defensively hid his T-phone and looked over at me with guilt.

"Come on bro, who you texting? Everyone you know is already here."

"Now that's not true!" Leo snarled, standing up.

"Um, it kinda is." Mikey reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm here, he's here, Donnie's here, Casey's still passed out, April's at school." I continued.

"April! April—I'm texting April."

"Ungh, bout what?" Casey asked, waking up.

"Yeah, seriously, bout what?" Donnie asked barging into the living room.

"Cool it lover-boy." I ordered.

"Its nothing, Raph! Okay!" Leo yelled.

"You're getting way too defensive over this, bro." Mikey added.

"I don't know what's stranger, the fact that Mikey made sense, or that he used the word 'defensive' correctly in a sentence." Donnie shrugged.

"Its nothing Raph, now I'm warning you...all of you, let it go." Leo warned stringently as Mikey sneaked behind him where he had his T-phone.

"Alright bro, relax, if you say its no big deal, then its no big deal." I sarcastically assured him.

"Good, now on that note let's all just forget about—HEY!" Mikey snatched his T-phone.

"Keep away from Leo!" he yelled, promptly throwing it to Donnie before Leo had a chance to tackle him.

"Donnie-Donnie, over here bro!" Casey yelled, leaping from the couch.

"Gimme that!" Leo lunged at Donnie, slightly too late as the phone found its way to Casey's hands.

"He makes the catch!" Mikey shouted.

"Jones, I'm warning you, gimme the phone or I swear I'll disembowel you!" Leo chased after Casey.

"Casey! I'm open!"

"Go long, Raph!"

"Manning's back to pass, under heavy pressure!" I yelled doing fake sports commentary.

"Eli's in trouble, looks for an opening, he finds Cruz!" Just as Leo leaped at him, Casey threw.

"He let's it go! Cruz going out for a long ball here!" Mikey yelled keeping the charade going.

"And Cruz makes the catch! Touch down Victor Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuz!" Mikey yelled as I did convincing rendition of Cruz's celebratory touchdown dance with Leo's T-phone.

"Errrrrrrrrgh!" Leo fumed, dashing my way.

"Over to you Donnie!"

"I'm open! I'm open!"

But before I could let it go, I made my wind up as Leo finally got smart and slid with his dominant leg forward, and he knocked me over before I could let it fly, and as I fell the phone fell right into Leo's hands, he angrily stood above me.

"Aw, crud!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" we heard Master Splinter boom from the dojo.

"Oh crud, party's over." Casey whispered.

"What is all the yelling about?" he asked, standing above us all.

"Uh...uh, nothing Sensei, just rough-housing, were sorry." I said, not wanting to escalate anything, knowing what kind of drama-queen Leo is.

"Is this true, Leonardo?" he asked.

Leo looked at me with a scowl. "Yes, Sensei...just rough-housing...it won't happen again, WILL IT, Raph?"

"...Yeah, won't happen again."

"Good." Sensei said approaching us. "You are all growing up, you should act that way, not to mention you all must be on your toes, considering the growing threats from the Foot and the Kraang. The last thing we need is childish tomfoolery." he warned us. "Casey-san, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I sorta slept in." he shrugged.

"Then since you have time to sleep in, perhaps you can use your productivity for some ninja training?" he asked...like the poor boy had a choice.

"Yeah, I'm down."

"Good, we begin in half an hour, wash up." he ordered.

"Hai, Sensei!" he bowed.

"I'll be in shortly, there's something I need to finish up first." Leo insisted heading for his room, obviously to finish his conversation with whomever it was.

"Suuuuuure." I muttered loud enough for my brother to hear and growl at.

* * *

><p>Karai's POV<p>

Ugggggggggggggggggggggh! Is this what its like being grounded? What a crushing bore! I've done nothing but sit in my room all day, do some crunches, catching up on _the Big Bang Th_—I mean, watching ninja training videos...and of course texting a very special someone...

"He hasn't gotten back to me in a while." I mused. "I hope he's okay...or if they got to his phone first..."

Fortunately, after a few more tense moments my phone beeped, I couldn't have opened that text message fast enough...

'...Sorry, brothers tried to snag my phone...'

Oh boy. '...Did they get it...?'

… '...No, Splinter managed to break it up before it got ugly, cause it was about to...'

'Why, what happened...?'

'...Ugh, freakin' Raph got suspicious like he always does and they were playing keep-away with my phone, but not to worry, I broke it up...'

'Sure you did, you lug, lol...'

'...Lolz :)...'

'…So anyway, cliché texting lingo aside, anything else new...?'

'...No, not really, except...you know,...'

'...No, I don't think I do...'

'...Karai, tonight is Tuesday night...!'

Ugh, I know. Of course I know, its the whole reason why I'm in a slump. I mean, I shouldn't have any trouble sneaking out, but if I did, and father caught me...It could...[gulp]...mean the dungeon. No I'm not joking, we have an actual dungeon.

But still, I can do it! Tuesday nights are the one damn thing in this world I can rely on and look forward to! Its the one good hand I've been dealt in my crappy existence! I'm not letting him down...even if it could mean further punishment.

I nodded and texted: '...I know, I'll see you there. Usual place...?'

. . .

'...Yes, always...'

'...Can't wait to see you :)...'

'...Me neither :D...'

'...Until tonight you big lug...'

I happily laid back down on my bed. I was going to break the rules to do the one thing I really like doing...I am the perfect bad girl, yet I've never felt more like an actual teenager...despite the fact my life is really, really screwed up.

* * *

><p>Raph's POV<p>

Well, training sucked. And by sucked I mean that as usual I did really totally awesome and everyone else screwed up to where I had to pick up the pieces. I mean, there's only so much of Mikey's stupid catchphrases and Donnie's clumsiness one can take.

So I decided to take a post-training shower, it centers me. All I could think about was who in the shell was Leo texting. It couldn't have been April, and even if it was he wouldn't have been so defensive about it.

I mean, I wanted to assume it was Karai, but ever since she kidnapped him, tried to whack April, AND since he found out she was Splinter's daughter he...he kinda backed off, not that he didn't think about the fact she could be a potential ally like she should, but he wasn't all lovey-dovey about her anymore...at least he didn't appear to be.

But the more I thought about those two, the more I could only think about Lynx. Aw, dammit! I'm doing it again! But...Still...those blue eyes...those dimples...that sassy attitude...shes perfect and I don't even know what's under the mask.

I mean, it could be some massive facial deformity...nah, I don't know too many ugly ninjas...then again, I don't know that many ninjas in general, except Shredder. But that girl though...shes doing things to me. Things I need to figure out myself. I need to see her again. There's got to be a way tp get in contact with her short of running into her again on the rooftops of New York. Of course, she seems to have some vendetta against the Foot and the Kraang so maybe if I run into them I can run into Lynx.

It's worth a shot-

_knock-knock-knock_

"What!?"

"Raph, you almost done!"

"I'll be...I'll be done in a few minutes Leo! Keep your shell on for pity sake!"

"I can't wait a few minutes! And we only have one bathroom!"

"Ugh!" I rubbed my temples. "Just come in, we have the same parts!"

"Thanks!" Leo barged in and went right for the toilet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, thank you."

"Yeah-yeah sure."

"Hey what are you doing in there anyway? Writing your memoirs?" Leo asked.

"I'm taking a shower!"

"Please, April takes shorter showers."

"Whatever, I'm almost done."

"Good, I'll be taking one after you."

"Oh, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your little 'Tuesday night special training' would it?" I asked smugly.

"If its all the same with you Raphael, I like to smell good."

"We live in a sewer bro." I reminded him.

"Well you're certainly taking forever."

"...Touche." damn him!

"Besides, personal hygiene is very important to a healthy lifestyle, and I commend you for taking an interest in it."

"You are such a dork, Leo, you know that?"

"I'd rather be a dork then a hothead." he said with a smirk.

"Eat a dick." I sighed.

"Just messing with you, brother. Why were so tense in training today, you weren't yourself?"

Aw crap, he's seeing through me! "What do you mean, Leo? I trained just fine."

"Are you sure? You didn't act like the Raph we all know and...for the most part love."

"Then how did I act?"

"I dunno...tense. You made more mistakes then usual-"

"I never make mistakes!" I snapped turning off the water. I grabbed my towel from the hook and wrapped it around myself.

"Okay-okay, just asking, jeez."

"I'm fine, Leo. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Fine...no problem." he said not convinced.

"Good."

I dried off a bit. "Showers all yours."

"Thank you." Leo said flushing the toilet, and getting a few items from the medicine cabinet above the sink, most oddly. "Cologne?" I asked

"Yup, I told you, I like smelling good."

"Whatever you say, Leo." I sighed. "Whatever you say." I couldn't have left that bathroom fast enough. Lynx still firmly on my mind.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

Whew! Never have I seen Raph more suspicious. I mean sure my little Tuesday night rendezvous aren't exactly something I would openly tell someone, but I've been good at keeping it quiet. Why's he so uptight now all of the sudden?

It has to have something to do with whatever the shell happened the night before at the Hotel El Rancho. Call me crazy, but I feel like Raph or Casey weren't giving us the full story. Like there were some big piece to the puzzle they were leaving out.

Not that it mattered anyway cause we got the Kraang thing, and even if we didn't get the money, its not of much use to us. But he Kraang thing is...well, whatever it is. I know Donnie and April spent all last night trying to figure the dang thing out.

Alright, but enough about that. Its Tuesday night, I have a box of pizza in my hand, and I am about to go do my favorite thing, at my favorite place with my favorite person! Boy am I glad it didn't rain this evening.

Anyway, my Tuesday night rendezvous was at the same spot. A rooftop off of Delancy and Bleeker streets. It was just an ordinary rundown apartment building in Greenwich village. But to me however, it was so much more.

I waited on the roof for a few moments, not seeing anyone. Gosh, I hope she didn't forget. Nah, how could she? She loves Tuesday nights as much as I do...Right? Oh boy I hope she didn't forget. Fortunately I got my answer with a sneak attack and choke hold from behind.

"What's the password?" she playfully whispered into my ear.

Good. She didn't forget. "Ugh, do I have to say it?" I asked.

"Yup, ya do."

"Ergh." I rolled my eyes.

"Say it...say it Leo." she tightened her grip a little.

"Ugh...I am a big...big whimpy baby."

"Annnnnnnnd?" she mused.

"Ugh, and Karai is the greatest human weapon known to man or woman, unmatched by anyone else in the annals of history and she can totally and completely kick my shell from here to Newark." God I hated the password.

"That's it!" she let go and turned me around to face her. "I also would have accepted: 'unmatched by the greatest fighters of all time' as well."

"You would." I rolled my eyes. "But we, my dear, have more pressing matters to attend to." I motioned to the box of pizza.

"Of course." she took out a cliché checkered picnic blanket from her belt and laid it on the roof.

"How ya doing, Leo?" she asked.

"Egh, SSDD I suppose, yourself?" we always started with playful stereotypical conversation starters.

"Not this week." she groused taking a slice from the box.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, to break the ice, you'll like me even more now, big boy."

"Well, I already do." I blushed. "But why now?"

"Because." she took a bite. "I pretty much had to break out to see you. I'm grounded you see."

"Grounded? As in, not allowed to leave the lair, grounded?" I asked, not entirely convinced.

"Yup."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like the Shredder I know and hate."

"Right? He picked yester-freakin-evening to start acting like a parent! Anything, any punishment at all I can handle...but being grounded? Having nothing to do? It sucks. Now I know why teens hate it so damn much. Worst part is..." she continued, mouth full

"Is it happened on Tuesdays?"

"Exactly!"

"Why'd he ground you? Of all things?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure Raphael told you of our little runin yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah...heh-heh." I chuckled nervously. "I'm sure he's very sorry though."

"Yeah-yeah, he'll get his." she angrily took another bite. "Jones too! Those two pinheads absconded with one of the cases."

"Yeah, if one of those cases was the Kraang thing we sorta got it."

"Keep it, or at least destroy it or something." she ordered.

"Well why does Shredder want it? What does it do?" I asked, trying to make Donnie's job a bit easier.

"Whatever it is, it can alter mutagen. More specifically, it can change mutagen into any element simply by entering its atomic number."

"So it is an alchemy machine?" I asked.

"The best in the galaxy, Leo. Imagine it. What once was a canister of mutagen is now five bricks of gold bouillon."

"Or..." I gulped "a flask and a half of Uranium?"

"Yup." she finished her first slice. "All at the touch of a button. Shredder never told me what he wants to do with it really but-"

"I'm sure we can think of a few...unsavory ideas." I gulped again. "So I guess you got the cash, right?"

"What?" she asked. "No! That's why I'm grounded! It's unbelievable Leo! How many people do you know can lose a priceless piece of alien technology and three million British pounds sterling in one fell swoop? Answer: ME! That's who!"

"Wait, pounds? Why pounds?" I asked. "Why not dollars, or Yen?"

"Apparently, the Kraang have operations overseas, and their London office is in dire need of funds, or something like that."

"Oh...so, you're grounded because the deal didn't go through-"

"No, listen Leo! I'm grounded because you guys got the thing and that girl got the money! And good ol' Karai got-"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait...hold up." I stopped her, hearing something very interesting in that last sentence. "What girl?"

"You know? That new ninja girl, Lynx." she said as if I should have already known. I gave her the eyes.

"Lynx?"

"Yeah, the girl who mucked up the whole deal, gave Raph and Casey the business, and made off with the money—or I guess considering you guys got the-"

"Lynx? A girl? Karai, what the shell is going on?"

"Wait...you mean you don't know...about...Lynx?" I shook my head. "You mean Raph didn't tell you?" she asked with stringency.

"Nope...I should say he didn't." I said with gritted teeth.

"Well he definitely saw her, those two were yucking it up after the roof gave way, I didn't hear the conversation myself but I fathom it didn't have anything to do with fighting and bloodshed." she explained.

"So you mean to tell there was this girl the whole time mucking things up and Raph didn't tell me!?"

"Yup, apparently." she nodded.

That fink! I knew...KNEW there was something rotten in New York! And Raph knew all about it! You know its so like him! Telling me who I should and shouldn't hang around and here he is talking to this new ninja girl and not telling us! And I bet he made Casey swear not to say anything either that little-

"Hey! Leo!" Karai snapped. "This is no time for one of your little inner monologues! Tuesday is our night, remember?"

"I know, I'm sorry...just a little peeved that's all...what did she look like?" I asked.

"Eh, a little like me with the armor only in gold, face mask, Caucasian, blue eyes, American probably. Armed to the frickin' teeth though. Guns and all, a few swords too." she explained. "She blew a Kraang to pieces from far range before he gave your brother the business."

"What she use?" I asked.

"Some German rifle, a PSG1 I think. It's like the gold standard in magazine fed sniper rifles these days." she explained.

"I can't believe it, and you think she got the money?"

"I'm certain." Karai nodded.

"Well, I'm not missing Tuesday night, but rest assured when I get back to the lair Raph is going to have some explaining to do! Mark my words...Karai?"

I noticed Karai wasn't talking and then noticed she was in a slump, her head in the box of pizza, she seemed limp but alive. Panicking I tried to shake her awake. "Karai...KARAI—tck-AH!" suddenly, I felt something hit my neck. As I figured, a sleep dart. And Karai was hit with one too. Immediately I felt woozy and fell over right next to her. Before passing out, I saw shoes above me, and people talking.

"Blue mask. Yo Lynx!? Didn't you say he had a red?"

"Yeah, Cody was right, there are more of them."

"Well, not to worry, there's gonna be a lot less more tonight...heh-heh-heh-heh." I then passed out.

**And there's a good cliffhanger to stop at. Don't I just suck? Anyway guys, leave me a review, tell me your requests and get ready for more. As always...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
